


NHD

by shanachie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Captain America (Movies), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Just celebrating a day I'd never heard of.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	NHD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts), [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts).



> So yesterday, Cornerofmadness posted a fic for National Horny Day... and I couldn't resist.
> 
> Since I couldn't decide _who_ I wanted to play with... there will be six chapters in total.

“So, I was thinking we could take Chris to the park after school today,” Eddie called from the bathroom.

“Mmmhmm,” came the answer from the bedroom.

Eddie frowned at the distracted tone from his boyfriend, but figured Buck had just found something to occupy himself on his phone. He finished up his morning routine before heading out of the bathroom. “What do you think…?” his voice trailed off as he took in the sight awaiting him.

Buck had found something to occupy himself all right, but it wasn’t his phone. The muscular blonde was sprawled out on the bed, completely naked. Eddie was sure there had been clothes… before he got up to take Christopher to school… before he came back to take a shower and get ready for the day… and since Christopher had been in the house; he knew there had been clothes.

Now Buck grinned at him, one hand behind his head while the other lazily fondled himself. “I was thinking about how we might entertain ourselves,” Bucky told him. His free hand reached over and snagged his phone, waving it at Eddie. “And I thought ya know… it might be fun to see what today is. Ya know Maddie gave me that app that tells you what ‘holidays’ are each day.”

Eddie groaned. “Please do _not_ mention your sister when you’re…” He waved his hand to encompass the sight in front of him.

Buck chuckled at his request. “Well, you could come over here and distract me,” he suggested. His hand stroked up his cock, showing Eddie that he was only half listening to the conversation.

“You’re a menace,” Eddie informed him.

“But I’m your menace,” Buck told him. “Did you know that today is National Horny Day?”

Deciding there were worse ways to spend his day off, Eddie responded, “I had no idea. Did you want to celebrate?”

Buck’s eyes lit up at his question. “Well, I was thinking, we do have _all_ day… Unless you have other plans.”

Eddie allowed his gaze to drift over Buck’s body as he leaned against the door frame. Over the well-defined chest and abs, past the hard cock that Buck was still stroking lazily, to the powerful thighs and lower legs. His eyes stayed for a moment on the scars that marred Buck’s one leg, that almost took just about everything Buck loved from him, before meeting his eyes. “I can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be,” he answered.

Buck cocked an eyebrow at him as Eddie just continued to watch him. “Just gonna stand there?”

“I’m enjoying the view.”

That brought a shrug to Buck’s shoulders. “If you’d rather watch than participate.” He spread his legs a little more, stroking his cock with a little more intention.

Eddie’s cock hardened more inside his jeans, causing him to reach down and attempt to adjust himself as he watched Buck.

The blonde’s free hand had drifted down now, cradling his balls for a minute, before moving farther back. He spread his legs, making sure Eddie could see everything as Buck’s fingers crept backwards, rubbing across his perineum. His fingers moved lower, teasing his hole. Buck’s back arched slightly as his finger slipped inside and a groan fell from his lips. Eddie faltered in his intention, his plan to watch, as Buck’s eyes slid closed.

But he rarely got to see Buck take pleasure. He was normally so involved, so occupied by what the two of them were building, that this wasn’t something he _saw_. So he held his ground as much as he wanted to crawl across the bed and put his hands on the other man.

Buck’s hand was moving faster now, his chest heaving. Eddie reached down, pressing his palm against his own hard cock, even as his eyes never left Buck. A moan came from the man on the bed and Eddie whispered, “So beautiful. Dios, I love watching you.”

Eyes flying open as he continued to stroke himself, Buck locked his gaze with Eddie. Another few strokes and his back was arching as he spilled across his chest. His eyes dropped closed as he voiced his ecstasy. 

Eddie’s control broke and the dark-haired man crossed the room in quick strides, almost throwing himself on the bed. Buck was still lazily stroking himself as Eddie landed, his eyes flying open as the other man’s weight made the bed bounce. A slow smile spread across his face, but Eddie had other ideas. He crushed his mouth to Buck’s, not even caring when the other man grabbed at his clothes. Buck’s hands scrambled over Eddie, tugging at his t-shirt and pushing it up as hands ran over his chest and back.

“Let me. Let me just,” Eddie attempted, but Buck clearly had other ideas.

Abandoning his quest to remove Eddie’s shirt, Buck’s hands scrambled at the jeans the dark-haired man wore. Triumphantly popping the button open and lowering the zipper, Buck squirmed his way down Eddie’s body. As his hands worked to free Eddie’s cock from his clothes, he pressed kisses to the torso above him.

Eddie braced himself on his hands, looking down his body as Buck swallowed him down. Letting out a shout as wet heat enveloped him, Eddie tried to hold on. But Buck knew him and he was clearly on a mission to drive Eddie insane. Eddie’s arms trembled as he tried to hold himself up and not collapse on Buck. Spanish endearments and swears spilled from his mouth as Buck’s very talented tongue and mouth tortured him in the best way.

Eddie gasped out a warning, but Buck only pulled him tighter. Eddie’s hands dug into the sheets beneath them as Buck’s suction pulled every last drop from him.

Collapsing next to the blonde, Eddie reached out, and drew Buck to him. Buck, who had a very satisfied look on his face, curled up next to him, sliding a hand up his shirt. “Maybe for the next round, I can get my clothes off?” Eddie asked.

Buck laughed. “You want to go for another round?”

“Seems like the best way to celebrate National Horny Day,” Eddie said, before dipping his head to kiss one of the most important people in his life. Buck tilted his head to a slightly better angle and returned the kiss. “What do you think for round two?”

Buck’s blue eyes lit up as he described what he wanted to do once they’d recovered. And Eddie couldn’t think of a better way to spend their day off.


End file.
